Cases Of Dawn
by CraigDogH
Summary: I've just posted 3 Total Drama stories today, and which ever gets the most votes (reviews), will have more chapters. Just leave some ideas and thoughts to the story that you might like me to continue on. The plot for the story is in chapter 1. So please tell me your thoughts (reviews) of this story. (Cases Of Dawn Wins most reviews) the other 2 stories may get some chapters.
1. Case Of Dawn

**I've just posted 3 Total Drama stories today, and which ever gets the most votes (reviews), will have more chapters. Just leave some ideas and thoughts to the story that you might like me to continue on. There may be some OCs in the stories (if you like) along with some famous TD characters too. The plot for the story is in chapter 1. So please tell me your thoughts (reviews) of this story.**

**Cases Of Dawn -** Detective Dawn, a once apprentice to a wise professor, is now given a chance for meeting, traveling, and solving. For she'll soon have to explore into some strange mystery cases; from a magic flute that controls mice, to a cloaked phantom of a cruise ship. With some help of new friends she'll meet, she'll be sure to solve these mysterious events... but not after her first-ever case of strange disappearances, along with her professor's disappearance!

**Image by- corbinace **from **deviantart**


	2. The Case Of The Crow-Crone Caper

****Thank you so much for your support for this story. **I hope you like this chapter, this kinda my first mystery story, though this is just the intro, and P**lease continue ****leaving me some ideas,**** your thoughts (reviews)**** of the story so far, and any others TD characters you like to might appear in this story.********

In a boggy swamp and on a foggy night, 2 lights belonging to a rusty truck slowly parks near the shore of a greenish river as a camouflaged boat begins to set soon shore, close to the truck. 2 men in rustic clothing then slowly jumped out of the truck, one with black and green Mohawk, and the other one has red hair, scouting around the tall mossy trees and the deep misty fog if anyone else was around.

"All right the coast is clear, Duncan, go and get the arts-and-craps." one of them said. "Sure, whatever, Scott." Duncan said, as a plank soon appeared from the boat to the muddy shore; a cloaked figure with red glowing eyes, and a crow-like mask soon appears slowly walking off the boat, towards Scott.

"Do you have them all here?" The figure asked with a raspy voice. "Yeah boss, of course, it's all here." Scott answered, a bit shaken with fright from the figure's voice and appearance. Scott soon turn to Duncan, helping him carrying some several crafted sculptures, carved statures, and exotic paintings, onto the back of the boat.

"Last painting!" Scott shouted, trying to carry a huge painting of a raven standing on a Gothic bust. All of a sudden, red and blue lights began to start flashing out the misty fog, as several police car swarms all over the truck, along a black bug-like car soon appears right behind them.

Many police officers out of the cars, and out of the black car; a large man wearing a small brown deerstalker hat and coat, a young blonde woman in a green sweater and sky blue shirt. Along with them was a black and blue haired girl, in a black coat and a midnight blue beret, as she gasped to the raven painting in Scott's filthy hands. "Dawn! look!" She shouted, pointing straight at the painting.

"Professor B! It's Gwen's painting! "The Nevermore"!" Dawn said. Suddenly... the cloaked figure pushed Scott off to mud, and started carrying off the painting. "There's no way I'm heading back to juvie!" Duncan shouted, heading off to the nearest opening to the dark woods, only to be soon dog piled by a bunch of policemen, and with Scott was quickly caught as well.

But then suddenly... a mass murder of crows soon started to appear, flying and picking at the crowd of officer away from the hooded figure; who had managed to toss the nevermore onto the other stolen artwork, and switch on the boat on in time to escape into the deep foggy mist of the river.

"Quickly Gwen, get in the _Dramamoble!_ _The Crow-Crone_ will be caught tonight!" Dawn yelled, as Prof B and Dawn quickly jumped back in their vehicle "What! But Dawn..." Gwen was confused at first, but knew they had something mind to stop that thief.

"Ready Professor?" Dawn asked her mentor, as she buckled herself tight in her sit. B simple gave her a thumb up as he was buckled up too. "You better buckle up to Gwen, very tightly!" She said. "Okay then..." Gwen said a bit nervously, doing exactly what Dawn said. "...So we're just going to follow her through the whole bog?" she asked.

"Why follow her, when we can pull her!" Dawn replied, as the hood of the car opened to reveal a small grappling hook cannon. The cannon soon fired straight into the thick mist until a clang was heard, and B as sets the D-mobile in reverse, trying to pull back the boat to the shore.

A tag of war was now taking place with crows picking at the rope of the hook, but luckily the hook was caught onto the motor of the boat, and with a huge pull the motor was stripped off into the mucky river, and the boat was close enough for a few officers to hop onto the boat, was able to apprehended the Crow-Crone...

They left out of the car to get a closer look at their nemesis... As her cloaked hood was open to reveal a young woman, with long spiky red hair and green pricing eyes. "Scarlett? The museum curator!?" Gwen asked in shock. "Of course!..." Dawn said, putting the pieces of this mystery together in her head.

"That handkerchief in her pocket, wasn't a handkerchief at all, It was the missing piece of the map of _Devinettown_, which was _Butler's Bog_; to know the exact location of this meeting and being the curator, it would easy for those two thugs to sneak in the museum and steal an art piece one by one at night... could she have managed to control a murder of crows, and make the nevermore disappear during the opening night with a huge crowd of people, Professor?"

The professor, first walked to Scarlett to pull out a small enhanced crow whistle from her mask, and with one blow, the murder of crows started scattering off their separate ways into the woods and forests, he then turn towards the nevermore painting turns it around to show everyone...

A brick wall camouflage on the back of the painting, for the painting had never left the museum, until the two thugs would arrive to steal it, along with the other artwork at night, with some of the crow distracting the security. "Wow... you really are the The Strong Silent Genius, aren't you?" Gwen complemented, with a smile.

The three criminals were soon put away in a police van, as Gwen was giving Dawn, a spine crushing hug. "Thank you, Dawn, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't you guys solved this case and got my nevermore back for me!" Gwen said cheerfully, letting her go to be able to breathe again.

"Of course, not a problem, Gwen, I'm just happy to know you'll rest easy, now that Professor B got your favorite artwork is back to you." Dawn replied, satisfied that Professor B and herself, had solved another mystery and managed to save all the artwork from the wrong hands.

"What do you mean? You helped too Dawn, and I called for your help in finding them." Gwen said, with concern for Dawn doubting herself. "I'm still an apprentice, and I knew that with the professor's help, the case would be solved quicker, besides I'm happy and honored to be his apprentice." Dawn said, with a competent smile.

"Well... I'm sure that you're just as great as a detective, as B is a great professor." Gwen said, as she decides to check up on her masterpiece. As another van full of photographers arrives to take pictures for the town's newspapers. Dawn was very happy to take a picture with B and Gwen together, behind the nevermore; for the Case of the Crow-Crone Caper was finally solved.


	3. New Chapter Soon

**Sorry everyone, no chapter today, It takes alot of time to think of a chapter, but there will be new chapters soon and whenever I can, I just need to know a few things, for 1 thing; Dawn's 1st case will be in around Ireland, unless you have a better location for her to 1st be at? Along with the location, what kind of mystery should it be, a treasure hunt, a murder case, or a grander caper? Should It just be TD characters and no OCs at all? What kind of a home/house should Dawn and B have in _Devinettown _(devinette means riddle in french)?**

**I've already made a list of 13 TD characters to appear in the story, I'm thinking for Shawn to be the Helper of Dawn, and Dakota and Sam, will be making a appearance for the upcoming chapter.**

**P.S. For Creaturemaster, and along with everyone else, Thank so much for all of your support, and I'll try harder to make Dawn more Cryptic, and for now; I'll try and focus on this story, as for the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde idea... It's not bad, just not to sure of it yet.**

**Please continue leaving me some ideas, your thoughts (reviews) of the story so far, and any others TD characters you like to might appear in this story.**


End file.
